


Through the microphone

by sjst



Series: Agents [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Auba is a field agent, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, M/M, Marco is working at the headquarters and is screaming things to Auba's ears while he is on a mission, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auba is a field agent, who gets a new advisor from the headquarters. An advisor he wants to get to know better, even if it were in the middle of work.<br/>...</p><p>"Are you flirting with me?!" </p><p>"You can decided that all by yourself," Auba laughed at the other end of the line. </p><p>Two people can play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the microphone

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've watched too much C.I.A, F.B.I, Criminal Minds and other TV shows. This idea wouldn't let me alone so I wrote it, it's bound to be really awkward.  
> I hope that it's at least somehow funny because the flirting and puns are just really, really bad... Like I'm not joking you might actually cry because they're so bad, but they're funny at least to me, so I added them.  
> I also have no idea if a situation like this could actually work like this, but it's fiction after all so don't take it too seriously.  
> English isn't my first language so there will also be mistakes but I hope that the awkwardness of this story will somehow cover for them.  
> If some of you actually like this I'd be happy to get feedback, comments and kudos would make me really happy and are more than welcomed.

Life of an agent. Tough, one might believe. 

Tough of course depends on what type of an agent you are. Marco, was sitting behind the computer, sipping his coffee while he waited for the field agents to get to the scene where they were supposed to catch a pair of drug dealers making their deal and hopefully arrest them. 

He had first wanted to be a field agent, but after a few desperate tries, everybody had agreed that his intelligence was more needed in the headquarters and that he would be more helpful there. It had been sad to give up his dreams of being a field agent, but after a while Marco had noticed that his job had its advantages. 

It wasn't as exciting as being a field agent could have been, but Marco was still involved in all the action, planning some of the actions and advising the field agents through microphones. Also, Marco had never been much of a runner and didn't like moving from one place to another with hectic schedules, so, maybe he actually liked it better behind the computer. 

Marco finished his cup of coffee, straightened his back and checked the connections once again, making sure that everything would be ready when the team of field agents would report that they were at their places. The deal was supposed to happen in a neighborhood not far away from downtown, in a secluded alley. There were going to be three field agents at the scene, against two drug smugglers. 

"Marco, you're taking Aubameyang, he's on line three, and use camera number two!" Marco heard his boss, Tomas yell at him. He instantly connected the line and opened camera number two, getting a view from the camera attached to the agent's sunglasses. 

"This is agent Reus calling for special agent Aubameyang, can you hear me?" Marco asked, waiting for the line to connect. 

"Huh, interesting. Since when have you agents over there in the headquarters been so kind! Last time I was connected to agent Sokratis and he sure as hell wasn't this kind! But yes, I do hear you agent Reus," the delighted voice replied and Marco gulped. 

"Uhm, yes. So are you at the scene? Are the suspects visible?" Marco asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. Usually, the field agents were the grumpy ones, not wanting to speak to the agents in the headquarters because they thought that they knew everything better than they did. 

"Not even an introduction? Straight to the business, huh?" Auba chuckled. "Come on agent Reus. If you want us to work to get better, I would like to get to know your first name to start with, don't take this work too seriously. 

"How can you say it's not serious when you're about to arrest two criminals?" Marco gasped at the other end of the line. He knew that some of the field agents had calm minds and it was needed in their jobs, but this was new. 

"Marco, chill. Everything is under control, we can see them and Roman and Miki are already on their way to their places. We'll have them surrounded and arrested soon.

"It's still not the time to get to know each other." 

"I'll start then, since you're not apparently willing to do it. The name is Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang, but everybody calls me Auba. You can, too. Special field agent for two years now, one of the best, even if I say so myself." 

"I know quite a lot about you, Auba," Marco said, tasting the name on his mouth. I read your file before we started working on this mission." 

"That's nice," Auba said, a little mysteriously. "But I'm still waiting to hear something about you."

"Well, I'm agent Reus, Marco Reus. Started working as a field agent but it didn't work out, so now I'm working at the headquarters. 26 years old." 

"Oh, nice, almost my age," Auba chuckled. 

"Auba, focus on the mission." 

"Alright aright. Agent Bürki, are we ready to get this done?" Auba said, calling for the other agent. Agent Bürki must have replied something that Marco didn't hear since he was only connected to Auba's microphone. "Good, we're ready then. Let's roll."

After Auba's words, he got out of the van and circled it, standing behind a corner from where he could see a smaller back car in the alley, two men leaning against it. Their targets. 

"You would be able to arrest them faster if you were behind the corner opposite to you," Marco said, quickly calculating that the way to the black car would be shorter from behind the other building. 

"Are you really advising me? I thought that you were only observing me in order to make sure that someone will report my mistakes to the head of the department. 

"Yes, I am actually advising you. I'm like a second pair of eyes, telling you my opinions."

"Wait, you're the one on the camera, too?" 

"Yes, I can see from the camera on your sunglasses." 

"Oh, that's interesting. So you're basically seeing what I'm seeing." 

"Yes." 

"You sound a little nervous, though. Are you sure that I should do this?" 

"God dammit just move, you're wasting time!"

"You sound a little perplexed, agent Reus." 

"I'm just annoyed with you, just take the advice." 

"Okay okay, I guess I should move then," Auba chuckled. "Okay guys, I'm going to move to the other corner, and after that, Miki corners the bigger man. Roman will approach the other guy from the back, and once they've noticed you and your guns, I'll come and tell them that they're arrested." Auba advised the other too agents calmly, and Marco switched to another camera, seeing the whole scene from one of the security cameras of the area. 

Two guys in black costumes were exchanging some bags of drugs, while looking around to see that that they weren't seen. Of course they had no idea that the two agents were lurking behind the corners, just waiting for the order from Auba. Marco watched the scene attentively, and felt his own heart pounding as he waited for Auba to say the words. 

"Go!" He yelled, and then Roman and Miki ran to the guys and told them to freeze, while pointing their guns at them. The drug dealers were clearly surprised by the sudden ambush and raised their hands in the air. Roman and Miki approached them while Auba presented himself, running to the scene. 

"You are both under arre-" was all the could say before one of the guys tried to pull out his gun, and Auba actioned. He hit the man, and pushed him on the ground, while taking his gun away from him.

"Another reason to arrest you, I see," Auba just chuckled as he kept pushing the guy against the ground with his leg. "Should not have tried that against me," he added, and then tension broke. 

Soon, the back up came and took the two suspects to police vans while Auba and his team gathered their stuff again, and went back to their own van, to be transported back to the headquarters after a successful mission. Auba joked with his team and Marco didn't dare to say anything, even though he knew that Auba probably knew that he was listening to him. 

"So, Marco. I can't believe that I still actually took the advice from you. After all I'm the one really seeing the situation here, you're there, sitting in the office," Auba said, trying to make conversation, as he sat on the van, next to Roman and Miki who were both busy with talking to the agents who had been observing them. 

"Stop it, you refuse to accept that I am actually good at what I do. You know that I saw the situation just as well as you did. The camera is top quality as well as the software and hardware of my computer that make the image clearer than the one on your eyes." 

"Maybe I turn your software into hardware, and that's why your advice could have been wrong and I maybe shouldn't have trusted your advice, Auba said, totally surprising Marco.

"Do you know anything about computers? That's not how it wor-" Marco began before he understood the special innuendo behind Auba's words. He wasn't really referring to computer parts when he mentioned hardware. Marco glanced his crotch. 

Oh god. This Marco hadn't expected.

"Are you flirting with me?!" 

"You can decided that all by yourself," Auba laughed at the other end of the line. 

Two people can play this game. 

"Hey Auba, looks like you dropped something," Marco said, already thinking that he'd make a fool of himself with his desperate attempt. 

"What? Are you still on the camera? I didn't drop anything!" Auba said, looking around the ground of the van he was in.

"Yes I am and yes you did drop something." 

"What?" 

"My jaw." 

Auba just laughed. "I guess I know why you're staying on the camera, though," Auba said and now Marco frowned again. 

"Well, you tell me then because I don't actually know," Marco lied. 

"You wanted to watch this," Auba said, tilting his head and the glasses he still wore, showing Marco his entire body, the camouflage trousers he wore, the tight black t-shirt accompanied by the black bulletproof vest. 

"You might have a point." 

"But it's unfair, since I can't see you, Auba groaned. 

"One of the pros of doing what I do," Marco laughed, suddenly conscious of how he was looking even though Auba really couldn't see him. 

"Are you saying that you wouldn't be worth seeing?" 

"No!" Marco hastened to say. "I'm worth seeing," he added as he blushed. 

"That's what I though, based on your voice. You're blonde, right? With hmm... blue eyes?" Auba asked. 

"Blonde yes, but you got the eyes wrong," Marco said. 

"What color are they, then?" 

"I guess that you'll have to find out yourself." 

"Oh I will," Auba said, and then took off his glasses, putting them in his pocket, blocking Marco's view. 

"Why did you do that?" Marco groaned, he hadn't minded looking at Auba's body. 

"You'll see soon," Auba said, and then, even the mic went dead. Marco frustratedly threw his headset on the table, not sure what had happened. Had he said something wrong? At least in his opinion he hadn't. 

He leaned against the back of his seat, still going through the conversation they had had in mind. He surely hadn't expected another agent to flirt with him, especially that openly. The rest of the agents in the office were already starting to gather their things, ready with their work for today, while Marco just stared at the computer screen, reliving the past hour. 

"So, agent Reus?" Marco heard a familiar voice call for him, making him turn around almost too quickly for his neck. 

He stared at Auba, the same body he had seen on the camera, but now, he could see his face too. 

"Auba?" 

"Who else," Auba laughed. " I came here to investigate." 

"Investigate what?" 

"The color of your eyes," Auba said, moving closer to Marco. He leaned almost dazzlingly close to look into Marco's eyes. "Hmm, difficult to say, they're greenish, I guess. Mysterious, just like you." 

"I'm not that mysterious. Or well at least more mysterious than you are, that much I have to say," Marco said, blown away by how gorgeous Auba really was. 

"Oh really? What do you think you know about me?" 

Marco thought for a little while, checking Auba out. "Well, you like to go your own way. Field agents aren't allowed to wear jewelry, but you do, despite the rule, so you're maybe a little rebellious. You like to be a catch of an eye and you're quite open about yourself. You like to get to know new people." 

"Fair enough, but I only like to get to know people whom I find interesting," Auba said, a little more seriously but smiled. "And I can tell somethings about you, too." 

"You can?" 

"Well, your clothes are quite fancy and good looking, so you're obviously a fan of luxury. You take good care of your looks, and obviously you don't mind being a catch of an eye." 

"Please, that told nothing about me. You basically said that you like my clothes," Marco laughed and challenged Auba. 

"At least I know how I'd like them even more." 

"How?" 

"I would like to see them accelerating towards my bedroom floor at 9.8 m/s^2." 

"Are you always this bad at flirting, because then I might have to reconsider asking you to dinner," Marco laughed, but felt Auba's words hit his crotch nevertheless. 

"Don't worry, I can be even worse," Auba said, and then kissed Marco's cheek before he pulled him up from his chair. "Plus, I won't even give you a chance to ask me to dinner, because I'm asking you first." 

"But you already know that I'll say yes, right?" 

"Of course I do," Auba said, and winked. Marco could only shake his head, this was the best day of work he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of agent Reus and special agent Aubameyang? :D  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope that you liked it! :-)


End file.
